Loosing Control
by SkyChild
Summary: Saito hat etwas in Kenshin erwachen lassen, dass dieser geschworen hatte, für immer zu unterdrücken. Haben Kaoru und die Kenshingumi ihren geliebten Rurouni wirklich verloren?


1 Loosing control  
  
By Lexa  
  
Disclaimer: Das übliche, die Charas gehören nicht mir sondern dem Gott der sie erfunden hat (in dem Fall Nobuhiro Watsuki), ich verdiene keinen müden Cent mit dieser Story (wüsste nicht mal wie) und weil ich nur ein armer Schüler bin, ist bei mir eh nix zu holen ^^  
  
Author's Note: Naja, ist nicht grade das Beste was ich je geschrieben habe... aber es ist meine erste abgeschlossene Kenshin-Fanfiction, also seid gnädig mit mir, ja? Es basiert auf dem Manga, weil ich den Anime (leider *seufz*) nicht kenne.  
  
Summary: Kenshins Gedanken und Gefühle, als er während des Kampfes mit Saito wieder zu Battosai wird.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Hätte ich gewollt, hätte ich sie töten können!"  
  
Saitos Worte trafen Kenshin wie ein Schlag. Der Wolf von Mibu hatte Recht- Kenshin war schwach! Kaoru und Yahiko könnten tot sein, und das nur wegen ihm, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte sie zu schützen! Saito musste ihn nicht erst an Jinne, Kanryu und Raijuta erinnern. Kenshin spürte es selbst. Jedes Mal hatte er versagt, wenn es darum ging seine Lieben zu schützen. Die drei jungen Frauen, als er ein Kind war... Tomoe... Megumi... Yutaro... und vor allem Kaoru... er hatte versagt. Wegen ihm waren sie Gefahr geraten, verletzt worden oder sogar gestorben, und alles nur, weil er unfähig war sie zu retten. Ja, Saito hatte Recht, wenn er Kenshin schwach nannte. Aber hatte er auch mit dem anderen Recht? Konnte er die Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, wirklich nur als Attentäter beschützen? War der Vagabund einfach nicht genug?  
  
„Böses wird sofort bestraft. Das ist wahre Gerechtigkeit, das einzige, was den Attentäter und die Shinsengumi damals einte." Kenshin spürte, wie Battosai sich in ihm bei diesen Worten regte. Wahre Gerechtigkeit... für Battosai war dieses Motto jahrelang seine Lebensphilosophie gewesen. Böses wird sofort bestraft. Saito ist böse... er hätte Kaoru getötet... dafür muss er bestraft werden! flüsterte die kalte Stimme des Attentäters in seinem Hinterkopf.  
  
Saito, das Schwert in der Hand, die Klinge erhoben... dieser Anblick kam Kenshin seltsam vertraut vor. Alte Erinnerungen wurden wach, Erinnerungen an die vielen Kämpfe, die sie schon gegeneinander ausgetragen hatten. Jedes Mal war es unentschieden ausgegangen. Das Drängen des Attentäters, diesem Kampf nun entgültig ein Ende zu setzen, wurde stärker. Es war lange her das Kenshin die Stimme seines früheren Selbst so laut gehört hatte... Saitos Gegenwart und noch mehr seine Worte weckten den Attentäter aus seinem Schlummer, lockten ihn aus dem geistigen Gefängnis, in das Kenshin ihn seit Jahren verbannt hatte in der Hoffnung, das Battosai nie wieder auftauchen würde... Jinne hatte es geschafft, Battosai zu rufen. Aber er hatte Battosai nur kurz auftauchen lassen, hatte nur an der Oberfläche des Attentäters gekratzt. Saito hingegen besaß die Fähigkeiten, ihn entgültig zu entfesseln... dazu durfte es nicht kommen! Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, als gegen Saito zu kämpfen, wenn er Kaoru nicht noch mehr gefährden wollte. Battosai bäumte sich in Kenshins Kopf gegen die geistigen Ketten auf, wollte nichts lieber als zu kämpfen. Seine Stimme drängte Kenshin immer mehr, seinen Widerstand endlich aufzugeben.  
  
Widerwillig und mit einem unguten Gefühl akzeptierte Kenshin die Herausforderung, durchquerte das Dojo und stellte sich Saito gegenüber. Dieser ging in die Gatotsu-Stellung. „LOS!" Saito stürzte nach vorn. Holz und Stein splitterte, als Saitos Angriff statt Kenshin die Wand des Dojos traf und ein Loch hineinschlug. Blitzschnell war Kenshin in die Luft gesprungen und bereitete einen Ryu Tsui Sen vor. Saito allerdings war schnell- er stieß die Klinge senkrecht nach oben und hätte Kenshin aufgespießt, wenn dieser sich nicht rasch zur Seite gedreht hätte. So spürte er nur einen brennenden Schmerz, als Saitos Schwert ihm einen tiefen Schnitt in der linken Saite zufügte. Er hörte Kaorus erschrockenen Schrei und spuckte Blut, als Saito ihm die Klinge quer über die Brust zog und ihn mit einem Tritt zu Boden beförderte.  
  
Blut tropfte von Saitos Schwert, und Kenshin presste die Hand auf die Wunde um die Blutung etwas zu stoppen. Der Geruch des Blutes füllte seine Sinne und rief die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als Attentäter wach. Er spürte den kupferartigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und Battosais Rufe wurden immer lauter. Gleißender Zorn auf Saito wuchs in ihm, und sein Atem ging schwerer. Lange, das spürte Kenshin, würde er den Attentäter in sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten können. Er fühlte die Blutlust Battosais in sich aufsteigen und kämpfte sie mühsam nieder. Er musste diesen Kampf so schnell wie möglich beenden, ehe er sich selbst verlor!  
  
Als Saito das nächste Mal angriff, blockte Kenshin die Klinge ab und versuchte, das Schwert seines Gegner zu brechen. Aber der Versuch schlug fehl, und Saito schmetterte Kenshin an die Wand. Kenshin spürte sein eigenes Blut warm an seinem Körper herunterlaufen, der süßliche, metallische Geruch überschwemmte seine Sinne.  
  
Das schrie nach Rache. Ja, dafür würde Saito büßen. Adrenalin schoss durch Kenshins Adern, und mit einem Mal verspürte er eine unbezwingbare Kampfeslust in sich wachsen, die wie eine Flutwelle jede Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung wegriss. Alle Gedanken waren wie weggefegt, nur noch der Drang, Saito zu besiegen, blieb. Die violette Farbe seiner Augen wich innerhalb von Sekunden einem bedrohlichen Gold. Kenshin merkte, wie sich Battosais Kälte wie ein Schleier über ihn legte, und seine Augen wurden schmal.  
  
Er würdigte Kaoru keines Blickes, als er sie sanft, aber bestimmt aus dem Weg schob. Es berührte ihn auch nicht, als er ihren erschrockenen, fragenden Blick spürte. Nichts zählte mehr außer dem Kampf! „Los!!" Seine Stimme war ebenso kalt geworden wie seine Augen, und ohne Vorwarnung griff er Saito an. Als dieser mit der Gatotsu-Technik zustieß, wich er blitzschnell nach unten aus. Aber Saito hatte ihn gesehen und trat ihn erneut gegen die Wand.  
  
Diesmal allerdings blieb Battosai auf den Beinen. Langsam bekam er seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle. Der Zorn auf Saito wandelte sich zu blankem Hass, und mit dieser Attacke war das letzte bisschen Zurückhaltung in Kenshin gewichen. Battosai war entgültig frei, aber es kümmerte Kenshin nicht. Saito würde sterben, er hatte es verdient! Doch davor forderten Battosai seinen Spaß. Der Kampf sollte nicht so schnell enden, nicht nach so langer Zeit! Er wollte kämpfen und das Blut seines Gegners sehen. Zu lange war er eingesperrt gewesen, zu lange hatte er seine Feinde nicht mehr töten dürfen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Gohei Hiruma, Jinne, Raijuta... sie hatten es nicht verdient zu leben, sie hätten durch seine Hand sterben müssen. Denn Böses wird sofort bestraft...  
  
Battosais bernsteinfarbene Augen begannen erst schwach, dann immer stärker zu glühen und durchdrangen mühelos das Halbdunkel des Dojos. Saito's Blick zeigte Erstaunen und Furcht bei diesem Anblick. Auch wenn nichts davon auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen war; Battosai genoss diese Angst. Er spürte wieder die Macht, die die Furcht von anderen in ihm erweckten... wie damals.  
  
Saito stellte sich erneut in Position, und Kenshin erkannte die Technik- der echte Gatotsu- Schlag. Jetzt machte Saito also ernst... aber das war ihm nur Recht! Mühelos wich er der Attacke aus, dann wirbelte er blitzschnell herum und knallte Saito das Sakkabato direkt in den Nacken. Der Schlag schickte Saito durch die Luft und dann durch die Wand des Dojos. Hätte Kenshins Schwert keine verkehrte Klinge, hätte der Hieb Saito geköpft! Battosai genoss den Kampf immer mehr. Endlich musste er seine Stärke nicht mehr zügeln, um seine Gegner nicht zu töten! Endlich konnte er seine Fähigkeiten voll einsetzen! Endlich konnte er seiner Kraft freien Lauf lassen! Innerlich lächelte er. Saito hatte Recht, wenn er glaubte, der Vagabund wäre schwach. Es war die Wahrheit. Kenshin hielt sich stets zurück, um seinen Gegner nicht zu sehr zuzusetzen, verwendete nur soviel Kraft, wie nötig war um zu siegen. Battosai hingegen kämpfte immer mit voller Stärke, ohne Zurückhaltung, ohne Gnade.  
  
„Steh auf, Saito! Das kann's doch nicht gewesen sein... nach so langer Zeit." Saito kämpfte sich aus dem Schutthaufen und kletterte wieder ins Dojo zurück. Auch er genoss den Kampf sichtlich. „Ich werde dich töten." Kündigte er mit einem kalten Lächeln an. Battosai schnaubte verächtlich. Dasselbe hatte er gerade sagen wollten... „Du träumst wohl?! Ich bin's, der dich töten wird." Battosais Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, das er es ernst meinte. Saito sollte sterben. So sehr war Battosai auf den Kampf fixiert, das er Kaorus Entsetzen und ihre Angst nicht einmal bemerkte, genauso wenig wie ihre Verzweiflung. Und selbst wenn er es bemerkt hätte, wäre es ihm im Moment gleichgültig gewesen.  
  
Wie auf Kommando griffen Saito und Battosai gleichzeitig mit einem fast synchronen Kampfschrei an. Sie trafen aufeinander, Metall klirrte, und einige Meter weiter kamen beide zum Stehen. Verwundert betrachtete Saito seine halbierte Klinge, deren anderes Ende klappernd auf dem Boden landete und Yahiko nur knapp verfehlte. Dann erkannte er den Grund- Battosai hatte das Schwert umgedreht und benutzte nun die scharfe Seite der Klinge. Er drehte sich zu seinem Gegner um. Battosai hatte das Schwert immer noch erhoben. „Das nächste Mal fliegt dein Kopf durch die Luft." Kündigte er kalt an.  
  
Weder Saito noch Battosai hörten Kaorus Rufe oder nahmen irgendetwas von ihrer Umgebung war. Die Beiden kämpften längst nicht mehr im Jetzt und Hier. Ihr Hass aufeinander hatte sie ins Kioto der Bakumatsu-Zeit zurückversetzt. Sie führten den Kampf zu Ende, den sie damals begonnen hatten, und diesmal würde es entschieden werden, auch wenn einer von ihnen oder auch beide sterben würden!  
  
Trotz seiner abgebrochenen Schwertes griff Saito noch einmal an. Die Klinge raste auf Battosai zu. Dieser wehrte sie mit der bloßen Faust ab, statt seinem Gegner auch nur den kleinsten taktischen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Die Verletzung seiner Hand spürte Battosai kaum, das Adrenalin betäubte diesen Schmerz genauso wie den seiner zahlreichen anderen Wunden. Der Kampfrausch hatte ihn gepackt.  
  
Battosai ließ sein Schwert auf Saito zurasen, und der Schlag hätte ihm den Schädel gespalten. Aber bevor die Klinge ihn auch nur berührte, hatte der Wolf von Mibu seinen Gürtel gezogen und schlug die Schnalle gegen Battosais Hand. Der Schlag riss Battosais Handfläche auf und ließ das Blut spritzen. Das Schwert entglitt ihm, und diese Chance nutzte Saito sofort. Mehrfach schlug er auf Battosai ein, dann streifte er seine Jacke ab und schlang sie um Battosais Hals. Mit ganzer Kraft zog er an den Ärmeln, die Stoff straffte sich um Battosais Hals und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Battosai versuchte, den Druck auf seinen Hals zu verringern, aber Saito zog nur noch fester zu. Battosai hörte sein Genick knacken und erkannte Saitos Absicht- er wollte ihm den Hals brechen! Mit einem animalischen Knurren langte Battosai nach vorn und drückte die eiserne Schwertscheide an seiner Hüfte nach unten. Ihr Ende sauste sich nach oben und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen Saitos Kinn. Saito taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, aber er ließ Battosai los, der sicher auf den Füßen landete.  
  
Keuchend und völlig außer Atem starrten sich die Gegner an, beide mit zahlreichen kleineren und größeren Verletzungen bedeckt. Saitos Gesicht war von Battosais Angriffen blutüberströmt, grimmig wischte er sich das Blut vom Kinn. „Zeit, die Sache zu beenden!" sagte er, als sich sein Atem langsam wieder beruhigt hatte und ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken. Battosai hob die Schwertscheide. „Ja." Mit einem Schrei stürzten sich die Beiden aufeinander, nichts als Mordlust und Hass in den Augen.  
  
„HALT!!" Eine donnernde Stimme von der Tür her ließ sie in der Bewegung erstarren. Saito starrte den Polizeichef mit schmalen Augen an, dann lächelte er kalt. „Sie können uns nicht aufhalten." Auch Battosai war wütend über die Unterbrechung des Kampfes, aber eine zweite Person betrat das Dojo, eine Person, die Battosai verdächtig bekannt vorkam... „Toshimichi Okubo!!" Die goldenen Augen Battosais glühten immer noch. Saito seufzte. „Wir verschieben die Entscheidung." Battosai knurrte verächtlich. „Du konntest gerade noch dein Leben retten!" „Nein, du!" Saito warf sich die Jacke über die Schulter. Dann schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. „Kenshin Himura ist nutzlos. Aber mit Battosai Himura könnte es was werden. Bericht: Ende." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Dojo und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Okubo wandte sich an Battosai. „Draußen steht eine Kutsche. Komm bitte mit." Battosais Augen wurden schmal. „Wieso sollte ich? Ihr habt nicht nur mich da reingezogen..." Plötzlich erstarrte er. Sein Körper beruhigte sich langsam wieder von dem vorrangegangenen Kampf, das Adrenalin versiegte, und damit kam die Ernüchterung. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Das war nicht er selbst! Er hätte Saito fast getötet, und verspürte immer noch den Drang es zu tun, aber der Vagabund widersprach heftig. Battosai sträubte sich. Er hatte die Kontrolle und war entschlossen, sie auch zu behalten! Aber das wollte, konnte Kenshin nicht zulassen! Er hatte einen Eid geschworen, nie wieder zu töten, und dennoch hätte er es beinahe getan! Er hätte Saito ohne Skrupel getötet, wenn er die Chance dazu gehabt hätte. Sein Schwur, sein Schmerz, all das war während des Kampfes vergessen gewesen. Jahrelang hatte er gekämpft, den Attentäter unter Kontrolle zu halten, hatte versucht ein Leben ohne Töten zu führen. Und nur um des Kampfes Willen hätte er all das fast zunichte gemacht! Er musste Battosai zurückhalten, er musste die Kontrolle über sich wieder erlangen, um jeden Preis!  
  
Battosai wehrte sich mit aller Macht dagegen, wieder eingesperrt zu werden. Kenshins Schmerz und Wut hatten ihn gerufen! Saito hatte ihn gerufen! Saito hatte recht gehabt! Der Vagabund war zu schwach, allein Battosai besaß die nötige Stärke um seine Lieben zu beschützen!  
  
Kenshin schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Zumindest hatte er jetzt die Stärke, Kaoru und die anderen vor sich selbst beschützen. Unter Aufbietung aller Willenskraft ballte er seine rechte Hand zur Faust, dann schlug er sich selbst mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Blut tropfte auf den Boden des Dojos. Der Schlag und der damit verbundene Schmerz brachten Kenshin wieder völlig zu sich. Er schüttelte die letzten Überreste von Battosais Blutlust und Kampfrausch ab, das glühende Gold seiner Augen wandelte sich wieder zu einem sanften Violett. Murrend zog sich Battosai wieder zurück und gab die Kontrolle an den Vagabunden.  
  
„Ich bin nicht allein in Gefahr sondern auch diese Leute hier. Erklären sie!" 


End file.
